Lover To A Mob Man
by Storyteller35
Summary: Kagome is a simple girl trying to help her family with the huge debt they were left by her father. However, she has no idea who is collecting this debt, but when she gets captured by the mob, forced to become a sex slave to the leader and is told if her family doesn't pay she will be killed. She figures things out pretty quickly. Suck at summaries, please read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Spell is broken!

The night was cold and dark. The thunder rolled as lightning lit the sky. The rain pouring down on whoever was unfortunate enough to be caught in it, but in front of the Takahashi mansion; a woman paced back and forth. The woman looked to be in her late sixties, long silver hair trailing down her back and swaying with her pacing. Her moans and chants filled the air, "the spell will break tonight, for my sister shall be reborn. The spell will break tonight, for my sister shall be reborn."

She had been so focused on her chanting that she didn't notice that cameras of the manor following her every move; the guards making sure to keep record of every sound.

"Sir, come take a look at this" said one of them. A man in a deep black suit with a purple vest; his short black hair tied in a rat tail came and watched the old woman for a moment.

"What?!" he exclaimed and quickly rushed out of the room down to the infirmary. The woman's words haunted his thoughts as he rushed beside the bed of the younger Takahashi son. For an hour he waited, and just as he was about to give up; at almost exactly 5:16 am. The late Master Inuyasha Takahashi, who had spent the last fifty years in a coma, began to awake. Just three blocks down the road, the cries of a brand new baby girl, the newest addition to the Hikarashi family, could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Seventeen Years Later

Kagome was on her way home; desperately trying to take small enough steps so she could absorb as much information from the book her nose was buried in. 'if I don't get to chapter twenty by the time I get home, I'll never be able to pass that test tomorrow!' she thought, slightly panicked, 'why did I take all of last week off from school?! Right, to get overtime… Thank goodness Yuri let me borrow her notes for math…" she let out a heavy sigh. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts and studies that she didn't notice the small black Buick slowly following her. It pulled up right beside her and two men jumped out and grabbed her, forced a gag on her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and struggled as they forced her into the car. She hit the floor hard and felt the car speed away.

"Oww" she whispered, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. In front of her sat a man in a purple and black suit, a woman with a long pink and black dress; her hair in a ponytail snuggled against his side.

"So you're Miss Kagome?" he asked, his eye brows rising and a small, lecherous smile forming on his lips, "Just as beautiful as I imagined." That earned him a smack on the head by the woman beside him.

"Miroku, she's not for you! She's for Master Takahashi" the woman said, rolling her eyes slightly. He let out a nervous laugh, "yes of course, my apologies Sango" he turned his attention back to Kagome, who had managed to pull herself up into the seat across from him.

"I demand to know what's going on!" Kagome yelled, "I refuse to be some birthday present for some old pervert"

In seconds she was looking straight down the barrel of a Glock 34 _(my apologies if that's not a real gun… I don't shoot)_. A mischievous smile formed on Miroku's face, "well, we could always do it the hard way?" he said, "we could keep you locked in the basement and refuse to feed you or let you see the light of day until the debt is paid, I'm just trying to be nice really"

She swallowed slightly, 'he means it too' she thought, and leaned back against the seat. He smiled and put away the gun , "When your father died, your family acquired a large sum of debt, didn't you?" he asked, looking out the darkened window. She simply nodded, "Your father worked for us, for Takahashi industries, and during his work he collected a very large sum of debt with the very wrong set of people. Now that he's dead, the burden falls upon your family. It's so sad, what kind of man would want to leave that kind of legacy?"

She glared slightly, gripping the seat. She hated talking about him. That man had no right to be called her father. Against her mother's wishes, she was glad he was dead, but even in death he was still destroying their family.

"But anyhow, your family hasn't been making the payments" he continued, "so we thought if you became Inuyasha's little bitch" she flinched slightly, "then that would give them enough encouragement to get their act together" she gripped the seat harder, "plus. If you don't please him or they don't pay, we'll just kill you. Your choice really." She looked down at her feet, "I guess I'll just do what you want me to do" she mumbled, and Miroku beamed, "great, cause we're here" he opened the door, letting in the bright sunlight. As she was led out, her jaw dropped. She had never seen a house like this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Night

 **(WARNING! There is sexual content in this part. If you don't like it don't read it, and this is much longer. Please enjoy)**

The house was huge. Spires shooting hundreds of feet above her, the design looking as if two were wound together. It was pure white with gold trim around the windows and the roof. The garden in front was amazing. Millions of flowers were growing, creating winding paths that lead to beautiful fountains that were topped with cupids and other Greek gods and goddesses. Heck, the house was fit for a god! Miroku took Kagome by the arm, holding Sango's hand with the other hand. He led them through the giant doors of the mansion, and Kagome could not help but gasp. It was absolutely beautiful. The interior walls were a soft golden yellow, giving the room and grander and warm feel. The floors were light pink seashell tile that lead to a grand marble staircase that was only seen in fairytales.

"H-h-he lives here?!" she whispered in silent shock, how could a man that as far as she was concerned was Lucifer himself live in such a wonderful place.

"We all live here with our girls, this actually works as the headquarters for Takahashi industries" Miroku replied. Two maids met them at the door, bowing and welcoming Miroku back home. He pushed Kagome towards them, "Clean her up, dress her up as I instructed and send her to the young master Takahashi's room." He said and turned to her, "and make sure to remember Miss Kagome, do whatever he tells you to do. As long as you are here you will do as he says, no matter what it is or where it is, and if you don't. Well, you know what will happen" he patted the pocket with his Glock in it and she nodded a little quicker than needed. Watching as he and Sango walked up the stairs, the maid lightly touched her arm. "This way miss" she said and led her to the bathroom

Miroku made his way to the conference room on the top floor of the house. This was the one part of the day that he wasn't looking forward too. He looked at the file once more in his hand; praying to every god he knew that he would come out alive. He walked into the conference room, seeing the head chair turned to look at Tokyo skyline as the sun was beginning to set.

"We caught a new one, and this one's yours" he said

"I don't want one" a voice from the chair stated

"Oh I wouldn't say that till you took a look at her" he slid the file along the table and a clawed hand shot out and grabbed it. The slight rustle of papers could be heard before the chair quickly turned around and the file slammed on the table.

"Is this some kind of joke Miroku?!" his knuckles cracked, and Miroku let out a light sigh.

"Look, I know what you're thinking but there is a possibility that-" he started to reason before the file smacked him in the face.

"Look at her damn birthday! Look at her photo and tell me that you don't see she looks just like-"

"Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know what she looks like, but believe me she's nothing like her!" his eyes turned soft, "plus, it has been sixty-seven years. She is long gone, and you need to move on"

Inuyasha pulled his shoulder out of Miroku's grasp and let out a "keh" in response, slowly walking out of the room.

"I'll give her one night to prove she's different. Otherwise I'm giving her to Maten or Shippo" he said.

Miroku sighed, "Just please don't release your angers in her" he pleaded. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes, "Whatever…" and with that he left.

Later that night, she arrived at the door to his bedroom, dressed in a pure white nighty and pure white panties; a white headband holding a veil in front of her face. She took a couple deep breaths before slowly lifting her hand to the door. She barely touched the door as she knocked, but before she could slip away she heard, "Come in!" She let out the breath she hadn't know she had been holding and opened the door with shaky hands, walked in, slightly tripping because of the white stilettos they had her wear. Inuyasha growled slightly, he could never understand why the maids love to dress his girls up like brides. Hearing the growl, she quickly straightened up, looking down at her feet, "h-have I displeased you already s-sir?" she asked, a little afraid since she saw a large gun sitting on the nightstand. He shook his head, "No, just take off the damn veil" he said, grumbling about the stupid maids. She nodded and slowly removed it, shaking out her hair a little. Now that she could actually see the room, it was very nice. A romantic red with black trim; a giant bed sat in the middle of the room, with beautiful red silk sheets. It looked extremely confortable, and after today all she really wanted to do was jump on it and pretend that the day was just a bad dream, till she heard him clear his throat. That made her remember the day wasn't quite over yet.

"So now I know you were brought here against your will and all that stuff, so I'm going to give you a choice" he said, leaning back slightly. Even relaxed he still looked quite intimidating; especially in the black muscle shirt he wore.

"A-A choice?" she said, a little worried about if it was a 'We can do this the hard way or the easy way' kind of choice

"Yeah, and the choice is this: you can stay in here, which means that you are going to have sex with me, or you can leave"

"Leave?" she looked at him skeptically, "Like go home leave?"

"No, just back to your bedroom. You will still live here, and you are still mine. You just won't have to have sex with me tonight"

She was actually pretty surprised by this. The man in the car made it seem like she had absolutely no choice in this matter, "What's the catch?" she asked

"Oh you're a smart one" he sneered slightly, "The catch is that tomorrow night you will have to come back, and we will have this discussion again, and you can make your choice again. Though be aware, I'm not patient, and there will come a night you don't get to choose, I choose for you"

She knew it, even it wasn't tonight she would eventually have to sleep with him, and in a way it might be a little easier if she gave up herself voluntarily. He got up off the bed and walked towards her, and she backed up till her back touched the wall. He placed his hand on the wall next to her head, now she knew he was trying to be intimidating. He was significantly taller than her, as well as with him being so close she could see his muscles tense and flex on his arms and chest. He wanted her to know how strong he was, and that he could pick her up and throw her like a paper doll if he wanted to. His other hand played on the skirt of the lingerie. She bit her lip, trying to remain somewhat intimidating herself, or at least seem unphased by his actions, but he knew she was. He had always enjoyed watching the girls faces when he mentioned the choice, it was like being told you could jump off a cliff or a bridge, and he had seen her grades. He knew inside her head she was analyzing every little detail of what he had said to her, looking forward to the day when she wouldn't get a choice, and possibly even thinking about everything he could do to her at that point. She broke his gaze and looked towards the window. She was a stubborn one, not as stubborn as… _her_. His mind would not even let him think her name anymore, but he had to admit he would still enjoy breaking this girl.

"So what do you say Ka-go-me" he asked, a growl escaped her throat. He taunted her with her own name, and she knew he wanted her to say to leave. He wanted her to run from him. Like a predator chasing its prey, the meat always seemed to taste better after the chase. She looked deep into his golden eyes, they were hard like glass. This man was a predator if she ever saw one, but she would not be prey.

"I'll stay" she said firmly, "You were the one who had me brought here, so show me what you intend to do with me"

Now it was his turn to be surprised. He could smell it on her; she was a virgin, but not just a virgin, a never-been-touched-never-touched-herself virgin. Which in a way make sense, since her father passed she has essentially been supporting her family, when would she have time for "exploring".

She bit her tongue and walked as confidently as she could over to the bed. She knew it was probably a stupid decision, given she knew nothing besides the anatomy of what was going to happen and a few little tricks her friends joked about. She slipped of the heals she was wearing and crawled into the bed, turning herself around to face him. He was already naked. She did her best not to let her eyes wander down; she knew that she was likely going to become very acquainted with what was down there.

"Lay back" he ordered, and she did so without hesitation. The bed was like a cloud, she really just wanted to fall asleep right there. She shut her eyes, trying to get her mind to go somewhere else, anywhere else. She felt his weight on the bed and could feel his presence above her.

"Look at me" she slowly opened her eyes, glaring at him slightly, "I know what you're trying to do, but I want you all here. Just relax and let me do my thing" She swallowed slightly and adjusted to the most comfortable position, looking away towards the window. He smirked slightly, ' _Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy this'_ he thought, and softly kissed her neck. Light tender kisses up to behind her ear and then down to her chest. He took one of his talons and clipped the spaghetti straps of the lingerie, and left soft, hot kisses on her chest and the tops of her breasts, earning a soft sigh from her. He moved the lingerie down and kissed around her breast until he caught the nipple in his mouth, suckling and teasing it with his tongue as his hand lightly palmed the other one. A soft moan erupted from her throat. She was expecting quick and dirty, but no, he was going to drag this on second by second. As her nipple grew hard, he switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment. He dragged the lingerie down as he placed hot kisses on her stomach and thighs, throwing the useless piece of fabric onto the floor. Now all that remained were her soft white panties. He clipped the sides with his talons and threw those on the floor as well, slowly kissing up her inner thigh. He could feel her tense up as he got closer to his prize. He took a deep breath in, she smelled so delicious it was intoxicating. He hadn't tasted a woman in so long, especially not a virgin. He breathed out and felt her tense more as his cool breath hit her sweet womanhood. He grabbed her thighs with his strong arms and brought them apart. "Just relax, I know you will enjoy this" he said and took her clit into his mouth. She let out a surprised moan, the pleasure of what his tongue was doing down there raked through her body. Every nerve was alive. She gripped the sheets below her hard, she wanted to pull away from the new sensation while at the same time wanting to pull him closer. Her mind raced with all the contradicting feelings. He had to know he was driving her insane, for his grip never lessened on her thighs. Her breath was hard and ragged between moans. She could feel something deep inside her, like a spring getting pulled tighter and tighter, she knew if she it didn't release soon she would go crazy, and just as it was about to release, he stopped. A loud growl erupted from her throat. He flipped her over so she was on her stomach and brought her hips to the edge of the bed, keeping a strong, firm grip on them. That's when she felt it, the large tip at her entrance. That's when she got scared, "I'm a virgin!" she yelled, and much to her surprise, he laughed, not in an evil way, but in a he clearly didn't understand the situation way.

"You think I'm stupid, of course I know you're a virgin. I can smell it all over you" he said, and she blushed deeply, "J-Just be careful okay?" she said, looking over her shoulder. His face became somber for a moment, "I promise" he whispered, running a hand up and down her back. He slipped the tip in and out, each time inserting a little more. When she tensed up he stopped for a moment, letting her body adjust until he reached the hilt. She took a deep breath and fully relaxed

"Are you ready for me to move?" he whispered, her eyes widened slightly

"Move-" She was about to ask, except it was cut off by a loud moan as he started pumping in and out rather quickly. The feelings of pleasure raked through her once again, her fingers and toes beginning to tingle. He pulled her up so she was almost standing, and she wrapped her arm around his neck behind her, one of his hands grasping her breast and he kissed her neck. Her breath was ragged, part of her loved every second of this, yet part of her was mortified that she was even doing this. She knew she had fallen for his manipulation, yet part of her still held on to the idea that it was still her choice, and that thought was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. He pushed her down to the bed so her hands were planted in the mattress and started pumping harder and faster. Screams of pleasure erupted from her throat between the ragged breaths. The spring loaded again, and this time he let it release. The pleasure washed over her like a large wave, making her hands and feet go numb. She could no longer hold herself up, and collapsed on the bed. That's when she felt it, the warm liquid deep inside her, once he pulled out she flipped over and glared at him.

"You came inside me didn't you?!" she yelled, earning a tweak in his eyebrow.

"Yeah so?" he said, this freaked her out even more. She under no circumstance would have this man's baby, "Don't worry" he said, plopping down next to her on the bed, "You won't get pregnant"

She raised her eyebrow while holding her glare. He did realize how pregnancy works doesn't he? He looked over at her glare and rolled his eyes, "Before you came in here, you saw a doctor right? And she asked you a lot of health questions and gave you a shot right?"

She nodded slightly, and she had to admit that was one of the weirder experiences in coming here. Most of the questions weren't even sexual, just stuff like if she took certain medications and if she was currently experiencing flu symptoms.

"That shot was a special serum that my company created. It works as a spermicide for demon and half-demon sperm, as well as when you do get your debts paid off, then we will give you an antidote that will cause your body to react as if you have never had sex"

She found that fact oddly comforting. So neither her family nor any one she married in the future would have to know about what she has done here.

"So? How was it?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head. She blushed deeply, but took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"It was good" she said, trying her best to sound nonchalant, she would not give into his power play.

"Oh just good huh? Yeah right" he rolled his eyes, sitting up slightly, "Your still shaking from that orgasm"

She gripped her hands tight to stop the shaking, and pushed her hair behind her ear, "how do you know I even orgasmed?" This peaked his attention, _'So that's the game she's going to play huh?'_ he thought, he scooted closer to her, his large hand sliding up her side, leading her arm around his neck, softly nuzzling the crook of her neck, "Well to be extra sure, I could always do it again" he whispered, this made her turn bright red, and a small smile quirked on his lips.

She cleared her throat slightly, "S-so what do they call you" she really wanted to change the subject.

"Inuyasha" he said, letting his arms rest around her waist, he was usually never one for pillow talk. She leaned back against him, "Inuyasha" she whispered, it was a nice name, "And you said, that the serum works for both demons and half-demons, which are you?" she felt him tense up slightly, "half-demon, so what?" he seemed defensive.

"Well I don't care either way, I was just curious" she turned slightly and snuggled against his chest. The night had worn her out, and she had to admit, even under these circumstances, having his strong arms around her made her feel safe. She had never had a man hold her like this.

"Hey you're getting a little close there don't you think?" he asked, till he heard the light snoring coming from the girl in him arms. _'She's asleep?!'_ he thought, most girls once things were all said and done wanted to get out of there, didn't even want anything to do with him. Though, now that he got a closer look at her, she really didn't look that much like her. Her face was softer, much more innocent. He carefully lifted her up and put her under the covers with him, holding her close as he drifted off himself


End file.
